


Captain Equestria and the Iron Pony

by valtyr



Category: Marvel, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "My Little Pony/Avengers fusion. Pony porn, people! Any avenger!" Consider this your warning for hot pony on pony action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Equestria and the Iron Pony

Be _careful_ , Tony," Steve reared up on his hind legs, and pawed fruitlessly at the air. He'd never wanted to be anything but an earth pony, but seeing Tony wobbling in the air on four pillars of blue flame made him wish desperately for wings. "Can't you wait for Thor?"

"No," and Tony's rich voice sounded tinny and metallic through the helmet. "I want to be _good_ at flying by the time I see Thor and Janet."

"But Tony, you're a unicorn. You're not _supposed_ to be good at flying." Steve chased his own red-and-white-striped tail in frustration for a moment before rearing up again, hopping on his hind legs. " _Please_ come down?"

"I refuse to be limited by mere biology," Tony tried a little dive, and Steve put his hooves over his eyes. "I'm going to be the Iron Pony, and I'll be able to blast all the clouds away and fly faster than _anyone_."

"But you're already the best at building things, Tony." It was true. Tony was the very, very best and had been since he was a foal. It had been no surprise to anyone when he'd been the first in his class to get a cutie mark; a deep gold wrench on his pale gold flank.

But he'd turned more and more to building things that went fast, or went boom, or now, finally, flew. (And probably went boom, too.) It was like he wasn't _happy_ with being a builder any more.

"Please, Tony? For me?" Steve put all his heart and soul into his voice, and his best friend looked down at him, and sighed.

"Oh, all right. Let me... hmm."

"Hm?" Steve sat down, and waited, trying not to look too anxious. Not long now, and Tony would be on the nice safe earth again.

"Well, I didn't really figure out landing... if I..." and suddenly, the blue fires cut out and Tony went plummeting into a tree, and out of the tree, in an unholy mangling of branches and metal and pony.

"Tony!" Steve whinnied, and dived for the pile, grabbed the end of a branch in his teeth and pulled. "Rrr oo aaa-ight?"

"Fine," came Tony's voice, and the helmet floated out of the tangle, followed by a couple of bent armour plates. If he was doing magic, he couldn't be too badly hurt. "A little bruised. Stop yanking on that, and let me - " The branches and armour fell away, and Tony shook leaves out of his glossy black mane.

"Tony," Steve rushed forward to nuzzle his neck, and Tony squeaked and jumped. "Are you all right? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, Steve. I've just dented the armour." There were no obvious signs of injury; Steve nosed carefully down his neck, and then poked carefully at his ribs. Then he fell back on his haunches, gawping.

"Uhhh," he managed, and Tony turned to look at him, sapphire eyes narrowed.

"Now what's wrong? Dirt smudges? Maybe a stray leaf?"

"Your _cutie mark_ ," Steve managed, and Tony whipped his head round. The golden wrench was gone. In its place was a strange blue shape, such a pale blue-white it seemed to burn in the morning sunlight.

"My arc reactor," Tony breathed.

"What?"

"I use it to power the armour. My greatest invention." He touched his nose reverently to the new mark. "See? This is _right_."

"I... guess." Did this mean Tony would be spending even more time bouncing about in the sky, while Steve watched and worried? He leaned forward and bumped his nose gently against Tony's cheek. "Please be careful."

"You worry too much," Tony tossed his mane. "Honestly, it's like you don't trust me."

"I trust you more than I trust anyone else," Steve said firmly. "But I'd be so sad if you were hurt."

"Really?" Tony dipped his long lashes. "That's sweet."

Maybe it was just that he'd thought Tony had been badly hurt, or maybe it was the shock of the new cutie mark - it was like Tony was an entirely new pony! - but Steve dared to rub his nose very gently against Tony's. His skin was very soft, and he let out a surprised little sound; Steve pulled back, and he felt the blood rush to his face, turning his cheeks a rich indigo.

"Sorry," he muttered, and Tony snickered. Steve blushed deeper, and shuffled his hooves, and Tony edged closer, turning to rest his cheek against Steve's neck.

"Don't apologise," and he nosed behind Steve's ear, a place Steve hadn't realised was an ever so sensitive spot until right now. "I've been wanting to do that - or for you to do that - for ages."

"Oh," Steve grinned stupidly and ducked his head to hide the new flush of pleasure. "So if I were to do it again - "

"Like right now," Tony interrupted, and put his nose forward for Steve to touch with his own.

Rubbing noses with Tony was the most wonderful thing ever, the soft quivering skin against his, his sweet apple-scented breath, the way his eyelids drooped until only a thin line of intense blue showed.

"I love you," Steve whispered, and Tony shivered all over and nudged against his shoulder until Steve folded his legs under himself and lay down, with Tony's slightly smaller frame nestled safely in the curve of his body. Steve put his foreleg over Tony's, and admired the colour of their hides together, deep blue and pale gold. "You're so beautiful."

"I am," Tony said smugly. "And you're not so bad yourself. I could stare at your fetlocks for hours. And your haunches. Mmm."

"Sh," Steve turned his head for another nose-rub, and it was even better with Tony's warmth pressed all up against him. He nuzzled down Tony's crest, nipping gently under the fall of his silky mane, and Tony made a deep, throaty noise and threw his head back, exposing the long curve of his throat and his chest to Steve's investigating nose.

"Steve," Tony's voice was thick with ardour. "Oh Steve. Don't stop. Don't stop." He leaned away from Steve, taking away that wonderful warmth but allowing more space for Steve to explore. The delicate skin just behind his foreleg, the smooth curve of his ribs sweeping down towards his belly, the palest gold of dawn light, soft as rose petals. Steve rubbed his cheek and nose against it, luxuriating in the feel of Tony's vulnerability, openness to him. Tony eased slowly over onto his side, and Steve was faced with, um.

"Don't stop," Tony whispered again, inviting, and Steve took a deep breath and touched his nose gently to it, nostrils quivering. The skin felt as soft and tender as Tony's nose, with a thick scent like all of Tony compressed into one deep breath. He rubbed a little more confidently, pressed his cheek against it, and daringly poked his tongue out to coil around it; Tony gasped as if short of breath, ribs heaving.

"'sat goo?" Steve mumbled, and Tony ran a gentle hoof down the curve of his neck.

"It's very good, Steve, it's wonderful, please keep doing it, I, oh - " his breath shuddered out and his skin twitched, all over, as if shaking off flies; Steve's tongue was coated with sweet thick liquid, a taste that was all Tony and therefore nothing but delicious.

He lifted his head to Tony's, and Tony rubbed their noses together almost hard enough to bruise.

"Oh, Steve. Oh, Steve." He plastered himself along Steve's body. "You're amazing. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Mm," and that was lovely, _this_ was lovely, but Steve needed - he shifted awkwardly, and Tony nudged him, gave a little nip to the place where neck joined shoulder.

"Your turn," he swept his eyelashes down and peeked up from under them, which did not help at all with Steve's discomfort. "Anything you like."

There were options?

Steve hesitated, then stumbled to his hooves, putting one forehoof on Tony's shoulder when he made to rise. He arranged himself over Tony, covering his body - that was so nice, like Tony was safe under him, protected - and Tony tipped his head right back for an upside-down nuzzle.

Then he settled himself, carefully, trying not to put too much of his weight on Tony, but he could feel Tony's skin all along his, Tony's neck was right there for nibbling, and the curve of Tony's rump pressed up between Steve's hind legs in a way which was very pleasant.

"Like this," he whispered into Tony's ear, and then nipped it gently; Tony was sweet and relaxed under him, and turned his head to show a dreamy eye.

"Come on, Steve," he bumped their noses lightly. "Let me feel you."

Steve could do that. A little push from his hind legs and he could rock them together, wonderful friction and pressure, Tony's breath sighing out in time with his gentle pushes. Steve was overcome with his love for Tony, pressed his cheek to Tony's sleek gold neck and whispered soft endearments, and Tony murmured sweet things back to him, things he never thought he'd hear on Tony's lips, and certainly not for him.

He wanted it to last forever, but couldn't help but strain to reach some unknown goal, his body moving faster, but still gentle. He arched his neck as if pulling a heavy load, panting, and he could feel the sweatdrops standing out; Tony lipped them away, murmuring soothingly, but Steve didn't want soothing, he wanted - he wanted -

 _Oh_.

His legs stayed functioning just long enough to push him up and sideways, and then he flopped down into the cool sweet grass and tried to blink the haze from his eyes. He was dimly aware of Tony nuzzling him, and made a few weak pokes with his nose in Tony's general direction, which got him a warm chuckle. That would do.

He finally sat up to find Tony lying comfortably on the grass, watching him with a little smile on his face.

"That was wonderful," Steve told him, and the smile widened. "I love you," and it was almost a grin now.

"I love you too, of course," Tony said, like it was perfectly obvious and not something Steve had fretted about _forever_. "Why don't you come here and snuggle?"

Steve was quite ready to do that, and was just moving in, when something caught his eye, and he blushed again.

"You have, um," and he pointed a hoof, unable to say it. Tony turned his head, and laughed at the sight of the white smears over his cutie mark.

"Had to leave your mark, huh?" And while the thought of marking Tony as _his_ gave Steve a warm feeling inside, that feeling was overwhelmed by the one that surged up when Tony put out his long pink tongue and began cleaning up.

"Tony," and his voice was something very close to a growl. Tony looked up, eyes widening. "Come here."

Steve had plans for that tongue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captain Equestria and the Iron Pony (Drunk!Version) [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277783) by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)




End file.
